Hela
Summary Hela is a character from Marvel Comics, first appearing in Journey into Mystery #102 by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Based on the eponymous Norse Goddess, Hela is the Ruler of Hel and Niffleheim, being the Asgardian Goddess of Death and one of Thor's greatest adversaries. Allegedly, she is the daughter of Loki and Angerboda, though the truth of her birth is far more complicated and elusive, and has gone through numerous revisions and retcons throughout the years. She is an ally of the Fire Jotun Surtur, and alongside her rival Mephisto acts as one of the many Lords of Hell. Her ultimate goal is the destruction of the Nine Worlds, so that she may claim the souls of the deceased, particularly the souls of the Asgardians. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, 3-B Name: Hela, Halja, the Death Queen Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown (She was already a goddess of death and the ruler of Hel during the war between Asgard and Heven, which happened during a time when humans didn't know how to speak) Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Hell Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Illusions, Curses, Astral Projection, Power Bestowal Attack Potency: At least Solar System level+ (She has been beaten by Thor after a hard battle, and was outclassed by The Destroyer), possibly Multi-Galaxy level+ (Through her own power, she created a sword capable of slaying Odin. Sometimes portrayed as comparable to Mephisto and other Hell Lords). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily intercepted Thor as he flew across the universe) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class+, possibly Multi-Galactic+ Durability: At least Solar System level+ (She has withstood attacks from Thor), possibly Multi-Galaxy level+(Although she has been one-shot by Odin) Stamina: Limitless Range: Cross-Universal Standard Equipment: The Nightsword, The Death-Sword, The Twillight Sword Intelligence: Incredibly High. Holds Cosmic Awareness and has ruled Hel for thousands of years. Is one of the Hell Lords who rule over demonic forces. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Control Over Life & Death: As the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela holds the power of life and death over the Asgardians. An Asgardian's death is somewhat different from the death of a human. While mortal spirits flee the physical form at the moment of death, the spirits of gods remain in their bodies until Hela draws them out and dispatches them to the realms of Hel and Niflheim. These spirits remain integral for eternity and reside under Hela's control within dimensions. However, Hela's control over death extends beyond only the Asgardians, also affecting the beings of Midgard. She can will mortals into dying with nothing but a glare or a touch, and either speed up a being's aging or render them immortal through her powers. She is so integral to human death that when she died no being on Earth could perish anymore. Notes: Respect Thread